


A Private Celebration Is All I Needed

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [29]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: There is no need for a huge birthday bash ... not when you are in the arms of your soulmate.  Even when your soulmate still thinks of you as a best friend.





	A Private Celebration Is All I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Riverdale Fan Fiction Forum
> 
> Challenge: Bingo
> 
> Bingo Slot: 61
> 
> Prompt: Birthday

**I.**

Biting her bottom lip as she looked downward. "As you can guess I have learned my lesson with Jughead. I promised myself I wouldn't make that mistake again." She glanced up to meet soft brown eyes. "Unless you want a huge party? I mean I can get everyone here if you want."

"I just want you B. I just need you." Veronica rose up to trace Betty's jawline on the right side. "This is just want I wanted. What I need." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Betty's teary blue green eyes stared into Veronica's "Really?" She asked with hesitantly.

It broke Veronica's heart to see the sheer pain that Betty was in. She wanted to kill every single human being whom saw fit to lower Betty's self confidence one iota where it truly belong. Limit less. She stepped closer and wrapped her best friend (her first honest friend) into a hug. "Really." She breathed into the blonde's slim neck.

**II.**

"Happy Birthday to you." Veronica grinned as she leaned against the locker next to her blonde best friend. "Eighteen today."

Betty sighed as she reached for the text book that she needed for her next class. "Yeah eighteen years old. I'm  _still_  under my mother's control."

"Not legally." Veronica moved to the side as Betty slammed shut her locker. "You can finally freely move out of that house B." Her hand rested on her friend's tight shoulder. "Move in with me."

Betty turned fully to face Veronica. "You don't understand Ronnie. Mom informed me today as my birthday gift that if I even think of moving out of the house before I leave for college ... then she's going to drop all emergency contact here at school. She's going to pull out all the money she and dad all ready paid for my senior year of high school." A dark frown tightened her lip. "I'm not surprised at this news. I knew mom would never relinquish hold on me even through my eighteenth birthday would fall in the middle of my Senior year of high school."

Veronica stepped up closer to her friend. "All is not lost B." Her hand rose to trace the blonde's cheekbone. "Just a small set back is all."

Betty sighed as she relaxed in Veronica comforting her.

**III.**

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have more time today for our private celebration Veronica." Betty sighed as she sat at the end of Veronica's bed. She watched as the brunette was finishing up with her nightly ritual.

Veronica turned smiled softly at her. "B. We have plenty of time still."

"It's two minutes to midnight Ron." Betty sighed.

Veronica walked towards the blonde and stopped in front of her. Her hands rose to cup the thin chin in the palm of her hands. Leaning forward she rested her forehead against Betty's. "This is all I need B." She husked as she stared soulfully searching into the sea of blue green that she loved drowning in.

**IV.**

"I'm sorry that I drank so much. I didn't mean too." Sleepily blue green eyes stared bleary into soft chocolate brown ones. "I was only going to have sips out of one glass."

"Hey you only turn twenty one once B." Veronica gently lead Betty into the living room over to their over stuffed couch.

Betty plopped sideways on the couch managing to bring Veronica crushing down on her. Her breathe was hissed out of her chest; but her arms tightened around the body that she held against her.

Veronica felt the heat that always happened whenever she was this close to Betty. Hell she felt this heat every single second that she was in Betty's presence. It started that wet raining night in late August; when her mother and I moved to Riverdale back before Sophomore year of high school. She never wanted this feeling to end.

"I'm glad we are finally living together Ronnie." Betty breathed out as she rested her head against the couch cushions. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a drunken sleep.

Veronica simply watched her best friend; whom was her soulmate; her beloved sleep. She wished she had the courage to finally confess to Betty her undying love for her. But Betty wasn't ready yet.

**V.**

Veronica smirked as she found a slim right hand in between the shower curtain. "Are you going to come in here to join me or what?"

The shower curtain moved aside slightly as Betty herself fully stepped into the shower. "Sorry that I can't have you unwrap me."

Veronica giggled at the thought of the last time she unwrapped Betty's birthday gift in the shower. Lets just say the two learned a lesson on what the shower and tub could do with two people in it. Especially trying to remove the very wet clothes off of the second person. She knew that someday they would get a apartment or house with a big enough bathroom so they could have a stand alone shower from the bath tub. In the meantime the small shower/tub was perfect for them. "I love the unwrap look." She pulled Betty tightly against her body. Kissing along Betty's jaw line down her neck. Her hands resting against the smooth wet bare back of her girlfriend.

Betty mewled at the feeling of her lover showering her bare body with her lips.

**VI.**

Veronica moved behind her beloved, and covered her eyes.

"Hi baby." Betty husked out.

"Happy twenty fourth birthday." Veronica kissed her beloved on the cheek.

Betty leaned into her wife as she felt warmth over fill her. "Are you going to uncover my eyes soon. So I can see you on my special day?"

Veronica smirked. "Maybe and maybe not." Her chin rested on her wife's long sleeved right shoulder.

Betty twisted her head to gently kiss along her wife's cheekbone. "I wouldn't mind spending my entire birthday here like this. Just you and me." She gently licked her wife's skin. "But at some point I want us to be more comfortable."

Veronica's hand slipped from her wife's eyes. She lightly tickled the hairs at her wife's neck. She pulled her wife fully around so they could properly hug. She gently backed her new wife to the wall and gently pressed her against it. Her lips covered her wife's as she simply swallowed Betty's moan.

**VII.**

"I'm so glad that we managed to move in before your birthday V." Betty gently tucked some of Veronica's hair behind her ear. "I'm glad that we made this our home in time for your birthday."

"I wouldn't have minded if we didn't manage to unpack everything in time baby." Veronica leaned into her wife's embrace. Resting her head against her beloved's neck.

Betty's hand covering her wife's growing womb. "I'm glad that we are finally settled. In time to enjoy this house with just the two of us ... before this precious one joins us." She husked in Veronica's ear.

Veronica rested her left hand on top of her wife's on their growing baby's home.

"This is our last private celebration birthday baby." Betty's soft voice melted Veronica's ear.

Veronica rested her head against her wife's neck. "The perfect ending to one of my most favorite things in the world." Her eyes drifted close. "Our baby joining us from now on is the perfect way to end it." She smiled as she snuggled into her wife. "I love you Betty Cooper-Lodge."

"I love you Veronica Lodge-Cooper." Betty whispered as she placed her lips on the side of her soulmate's head.

**end**


End file.
